Zeka Küpü
by naruss
Summary: Bir şeyler yanlış kokuyordu. Hemen anlayamadım ama çok hafif bir gariplik..." FICLET


_Kendim için bile fazla zekiyim. Bunu biliyorum, ama kim olduğumu değiştiremem. Eğer izin verirlerse onlara yardım edebilirdim. Ama onun yerine burada kaderime bırakıldım._

_Kimse beni istemiyor._

_Kimse beni sevmiyor._

_Burada oturup bir şeyleri benim avantajıma çevirebilecek her şeyi araştırıyorum. Dünya tam bir hengame içinde. Etrafıma yalnızca öylesine bakınsam bile bunu söyleyebilirim, yani oturup uzun uzun araştırma yapmaya gerek yok bunun için. Daha fazla güçlü sessiz tiplere ihtiyaçları var. Onun yerine ben burada sıkışıp kalmış, gönülsüz taş heykeller gibi salınıp dururken güçsüzlük dışarıda kol geziyor._

_Kimseyi koruması mümkün olmayanlar._

_Birisini bekliyordum, _herhangi biri, _benim gerçek değerimi görsün diye._

_Üç çocuk içeri girdi. Oğlanlardan birisinin şok edici derecede turuncu-kırmızı saçları vardı. Dağınık alevleri düşünün. Görünüşe göre birisi görmezden gelinmeye alışmış. Feci şekilde bana küçük kuzenlerimden birisini hatırlattı. Kuzenime ne olduğunu merak ettim… eğer birisini bulduysa… düşünceyi uzaklaştırdım._

"Benim farem. Mısır'dan döndüğümüzden beri biraz solgun." _Oğlanın faresine baktım. Pala bıyıklar aşkına. Bir öğünlük yemek için dişimin kovuğunu doldurmazdı. Oğlanın en kısa sürede yeni bir hayvan alması gerekiyordu._

_Dikkatimi kafesleri inceleyen kıza çevirdim. Aniden ona karşı bir sıcaklık hissetmiştim. Kızın gözlerini görebiliyordum. Bakışları yumuşaktı ama aynı zamanda da içlerinde hiçbir zaman geçmeyecek bir sabırsızlık taşıyordu. Bu, çoğu zaman görmezden gelinen zeki bir ruhun gözleriydi. Başka bir mahzun deha, kendisi için bile fazla zeki. Ne kadar da üzgün, hoş gözleri vardı. Benim gibi kabarık tüyleri vardı. Kurbağa alan tipler gibi bana vurmadı. Ne kadar da iğrenç şeyler şu kurbağalar, beyinleri yok. _

_Ve şimdi de içeri kuzgun karası saçlı, ince ve görebildiğim kadarıyla zeki bir oğlan girmişti._

_Bakışları kendine çeken oydu. Dağınık siyah saçları ve yuvarlak gözlükleri vardı. Tavırları bana o siyah gösterişçi fareleri anımsattı. Dikkat toplayıcıydı. Yine de herkesin dikkatini çekmeye _çalıştığını _sanmıyordum, görünüşe göre bu olağan bir şeydi. Fark edilmeden sahneyi inceledim. Bir şeyler yanlış kokuyordu. Hemen anlayamadım ama çok hafif bir gariplik…_

_ Oğlanın faresinde bir şeyler yanlıştı._

_Dikkatle havayı kokladım._

_Analiz ederek._

_Fare değildi, evet, ama öyle davranan bir insandı. Yemin ederim öyle olmalıydı. Yeniden kokladım. Evet, kesinlikle insan. Erkek. Ve bu çocuklar bunu bilmiyorlardı. O oğlan da bu düzenbaz için masum masum tonik alıyordu._

"Tamam. Ne kadar…"

_Hiç planlamadan kimliğini açığa çıkarmayı düşünerek kendimi fare-insanın üstüne attım._

_"AH!" Oğlanın kafasına indim ve cadının elindeki 'fare'ye atlamak için hazırlandım. Tıslıyordum, tükürük saçıyordum, tam bir yaygara çıkarıyordum ama kimse –kız bile-, onu yakalamayı düşünecek kadar zeki değildi._

"HAYIR, CROOKSHANKS, HAYIR!" _Cadı anlamamıştı ama anlasaydı şaşardım zaten. Hiçbir zaman anlamayacaktı. Ahmak._

_Kaçmıştı. Yere atlayıp bir koşu koparmış ve binadan dışarı çıkıp gözden kaybolmuştu._

"Scabbers!"_ Kızıl saçlı oğlan hayvanını takip etti. Onu üzmek istememiştim. Avlanma içgüdüm yok olduğunda onun üstüne indiğim için suçlu hissetmeye başladım. Siyah saçlı oğlan yeşil gözleri endişe dolu, onun peşinden koştu._

_Hepsi bana kızmıştı. Yardım etmeye çalışıyordum sadece. SSşşhhhh. Daha da kötüsü bütün şanslarımı yok etmiştim. Aptal. Aptal! Vaktimin gelmesini, kızın beni eve götürmesini beklemeliydim, ondan sonra uğraşmalıydım o… yaratıkla._

_Ama kız hala buradaydı. Hah, aptal! Yanlış ümit. Şimdiye kadar öğrenmiş olmam gerekirdi. Tezgahın üstüne uzandım ve yerleştim. Bütün dünyanın yeniden aynı gözükmesine çabaladım._

"Harika bir şey!"_ Durdum ve başımı kaldırıp ona baktım,- yalanmamın ortasında. Benim hakkımda mı konuşuyordu? Öyle gözüküyordu._

"Asırlardır buradaydı, tam bir baş belası. Ailesinin geri kalanını çok önceden satmıştım."_ Seni yaşlı inek. Bunu söylemesi gerekmiyordu, yani baş belası olduğumu. Ben yalnızca mükemmel bir karakter analizcisiydim. Zedelenmiş egomu tamir etmeye çalışarak uzanmama geri döndüm._

"Zavallı şey!"_Ne kadar hoş, sempatik bir kızdı böyle. Beni okşamak için elini uzattı. Kalktım, ağır ağır ilerledim ve mırlamaya başladım. Başımı kaşıdı. Tatlı bir çocuktu. _"Ne kadar_?" Şok içinde mırlamayı kestim. Mest olmuş bir halde başımı eline sürtmeye başladım. Sonunda bu lanet dükkandan ayrılıyordum, hem de muhteşem bir sahiple._

_ Oğlanlar beni gördüklerine sevinmediler._

"O canavarı _satın_ mı aldın?" _Eh pekala, onların dostluklarını kazanabilirdim. Yani casusun kimliğini açığa çıkardığımda. Şimdilik, anca basit bir kucak kedisiydim._

_Ama yalnızca bir an o fareyle yalnız kaldığımda bunu başarabileceğimi söz verir biçimde ona uzun bir tıslama gönderdim. Onun sırrını bildiğimi anlamasına izin verdim. Diğerlerinin de bu sırrı öğrenmesi için elimden gelenin en iyisini yapacağımı da._

-o-o-o-


End file.
